The present invention relates generally to heat dissipation in semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to a cooling device employing thermoelectric structures and through-silicon-via (TSV).
As semiconductor process technology progresses, more and more devices can be integrated in a given die size, and at the same time the integrated circuit (IC) can run at greater clock speed (higher frequency). This results in higher power dissipation thus an increase in the die temperature. The increased die temperature will directly affect the performance of the IC due to mobility degradation at high temperature. Long term wise, the quality and reliability of the IC will also be affected due to electromigration and oxide breakdown. The lifetime of IC devices exponentially decrease with the increasing die temperature.
IC chips are conventionally cooled by fans, heat sinks, circulated liquids or thermoelectric effects. The fans, heat sinks and circulated liquids are often time very bulky and may not effectively reduce uneven temperature distribution within the IC chip. The circulated liquids, additionally, have a leakage problem over time. The thermoelectric effect refers to a temperature difference created by an electric potential. However, running electricity itself generates Joule heating which undermines the thermoelectric cooling effect, and lowers the cooling efficiency thereof.
As such, what is desired is an efficient heat dissipation packaging system utilizing thermoelectric cooling that does not contribute extra Joule heating and is easy to assemble and occupies less space.